


Ready To Run

by monsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Character Death, Slave Derek, Slavery, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turns Derek's family into ashes, Argents decides that they could use werewolves as slaves.<br/>But they don't know about one thing : Stiles' endless love for Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Run

It kinds of… feels weird.  
Knowing that your lover is one of your dad’s prisoners –just for being a wolf.  
Stiles doesn’t get it. Not a part of it. Being a born werewolf… How could it be a problem if you’re not killing people like Kate Argent? Or worse, Gerard Argent?  
He couldn’t tell his thoughts aloud, of course. It’s one of the stick rules in Argents Land. **_Don’t defend werewolves, or else they will kill you._**  
Stiles hates the fact that his dad is a part of it.  
“Stiles?” His twin brother’s voice cut out his _I’m speaking with myself in my mind_ time. “What are you thinking about?” After seeing Stiles’ face, he sighed. “That Hale guy, again?”  
Stiles gritted his teeth. “He has a name.”  
“Yeah, soldier.” Stuart huffs. “I know it. Don’t you remember the countless times I found you two fucking in my car?”  
“I remember.” Stiles said sadly. “Because of me, he got caught.”  
“No, Stiles.” Stuart hugged his brother tightly. “Not again with the guilty thoughts thing, okay? Derek’s okay.”  
“He’s not.” Stiles mumbled. “He is in a cage because of me and-“  
“He’s in here because of Argents, silly.”  
“Hey!” Allison said. “We aren’t that bad.”  
“Your aunt is, honey.” Scott face turned red after his comment. “Sorry, _princess_.”  
“Just because of she gave the idea of werewolf slaves to my grandfather, doesn’t mean she is bad!”  
“She burned Derek’s family.” Stiles spits angrily. “She’s like a Devil on earth, Allison. Don’t defend her in front of me.”  
“And in front of me, too.” Stuart said. “Let’s make it _everyone_.”  
“But-“  
“She buys you new clothes, gives advices about boys and you think she’s a good person but open your eyes, Allison!” Stiles yelled. “She. Is. Not. A. Good. Person.”  
“Still you’re here, fighting with us.”  
“That’s because of my father.”  
“That’s because you’re not brave enough to save Derek.”  
“I-I…”  
“Allison!” Scott says. “I can’t believe you. How could you say things like that?”  
“Apparently she spends more time with her aunt than you, Scotty.”  
“Stuart,” Stiles sighed. “Drop it. She might be right.”  
“Hey, I’m sorry.” Allison sighed, too. “I didn’t mean it. I know you can’t save Derek because of your father, not because of your fears.”  
“I’m afraid of… Losing him, too. After my mom and Derek’s family… I… I can’t lose him. Not now, not ever.” Stiles says and then close his eyes so no one can see his tears. “Good night, guys.”  
They all mumbled at the same time. “Good night, Soldier Stilinski.”

                                                                                       ***

“Stiles!” Stuart shook Stiles by his shoulder. “Stiles, wake up!”  
“What time is it?” Stiles says while rubbing his eyes. “Like 2 a.m.?”  
“They’re gonna kill Derek.”  
“What?” If he isn’t minutes ago, he is fully awake right now. “No, no, they can’t –dad promised me-“  
“Look,” Stuart points the bonfire with his thumb. “They’ll set Derek on fire, just like Kate did to his family.”  
“I need to save him.” Stiles got up.  
“You don’t have a plan.”  
“You’re right. I should make a plan when Allison talked about saving Derek. But I was so stupid.”  
“Stiles, we talked about guilty thoughts before, remember?” Stuart rubbed his eyes. “Let’s go out and find Derek, okay?”  
“No. Not we.” Stiles starst packing his things. “Only me.”  
“But you’re my brother, Stiles.”  
“And that’s why i need you to be alive. Don’t try to follow me. You know, even in a completely fucked up state, I could still kick your ass.”  
“I’m proud of you,” Stuart try his best not to cry. “Soldier Stilinski.”  
“Same here, Guardian Stilinski.”  
“Dad’s gonna kill me.”  
“You know the camping spot I used to live with Derek, right? Go there. Hide.” Stiles throws his hands in air. “Do something. But be alive when I get back home.”  
They both knew that if the Argents find out what Stiles is trying to do –they’d kill him. But for now the only important thing to Stiles is saving Derek.  
And he’s gonna do that. No matter what.

                                                                         ***  
Hearing about cages is hurt a lot but when he see Derek in one of them…  
It’s unbearable.  
“Derek?”  
“Stiles?” Derek coughs and hold on to a bar. “What are you doing in here? They might-“  
“Fuck the Argents, I’m here to save you from-“  
“From what?”  
“Burning.” Stiles mumbles and opens the cage’s door.  
“That bitch wants to see the ashes of my body too, right?”  
“Don’t think about her, focus on me.” Stiles kisses Derek’s mouth. Even he’s dirty, he’s still hot as fuck.  
And he needs to be saved.  
“I can't keep my eyes off of you, even if I wanted to.”  
“Good because you’re gonna look him in the eye when we’re burning him with you.”  
Gerard’s voice hits them like a wave.  
“You can’t kill him!” Stiles yelled. “Who do you think you are?”  
“I’m the king of this land!”  
“Talk carefully, Argent. My father used to be the king of this land and look where is him right now.”  
“I’d like to say in his grave but we didn’t bury his grave, did we?” Gerard smiles like a snake. “Oh, pardon me, only thing we have about his body were ashes and wind takes them with it.”  
“You son of a bitch!” Derek roared.  
Stiles didn’t know his boyfriend can be this powerful and- woah.  
Are those red eyes?  
“You-you’re the Alpha?” Gerard stuttered.  
“I’m the Alpha.” Derek smiled.  
“Will you give me the bite?” Gerard fell down on his knees. “Please, Alpha. I’ll do anything to be a werewolf.”  
“That’s why you killed my family? They refused giving you the bite, am I wrong?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what did make you think that I’m willing to giving a precious gift like this to you?”  
“As you said, bite is a gift. If you give me the bite, I’ll give you your freedom back.”  
“Stiles already did that.” When Derek smiles, Stiles know that what’s going to happen.  
Derek killed Gerard in a blink of an eye and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Stiles ever seen.  
Before they walk in to the woods, Derek stops and turns to Stiles.  
“I know the future that we hold is so unclear but, Stiles…” When Derek kissed him, the whole world stops. “You know that I love you, right?”  
“Of course, silly.” Stiles smiled with his whole heart.  
“Just want to make it clear.” Derek smiled back. “Do you have any plans? What are we gonna do?”  
Stiles takes a deep breath.  
“Well… I’m ready to run with you.”  
And that’s right.  
He’s ready to run.  
With Derek.  
 _Forever_ , he thinks. “That’s what we’re going to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! English isn't the language that i speak or write but I still want to give it a shout. Here's the result. Hope you like it. xx


End file.
